Red Dress and Converse Shoes
by Samlovesham
Summary: “You keep making excuses, you’ve never made a move on me, and most of the evening you’ve looked liked you wanted to be somewhere else. Am I that horrible?” Melanie sounded upset. Freddie sighed. MelaniexFreddiexSam


**Red**** Dress and Converse Shoes  
By: **_Samlovesham_

* * *

The next thing Freddie knew he was wildly starting at Sam's… no, Melanie's eyes. The unexpected osculate triggered the feeling in his mind that this girl, staring lovingly back at him, was not Sam. He expected to feel the heat he felt the first time he kissed Sam. Melanie's kiss was so different than Sam's… it just wasn't the same.

"I'm getting tired, but it's only six." Melanie announced. Freddie was still speechless. He had many thoughts surging through his mind as the couple still remained slowly swaying on the dance floor. Freddie looked around the colorful dance club as if looking for some kind of solution to his problem. What sort of problem could there possibly be? He had a pretty girl he has a good time with in his clutches. Oh, the fact that girl looks exactly like Samantha Puckett, the girl who's terrorized his life since the day he met her. Maybe it's just his teenaged hormones letting Freddie admit to himself that he did like Melanie's kiss, but something just felt, out of balance.

"I know!" Melanie continued in her perky tone. Melanie's body inched even to closer to Freddie's and placed her head right next to his. She was so close; it made him downright nervous. He wasn't use to being so close to someone before. Freddie could feel her warm breath tickling his neck. He closed his eyes, wishing all these confusing thoughts would go away. "Let's go to my house. My mom is out on a date and Sam's at Carly's house." Melanie lifted her head to see Freddie's expression. "That means… we'd have the whole house to ourselves." Melanie sultry whispered. Freddie felt as if his legs would cave in. Arousing thoughts started to enter Freddie's mind. She playfully tugged at the neckline of his striped sweater as she looked at him expecting for him to give her answer. Her lustful smile started to fade as Freddie remained silent. "C'mon." Melanie encouraged. "It'll be fuuun." She stressed the last word.

"Well, uhh, Melanie. We did make plans to be here all night…" Freddie drawled out.

"Plans can change." She simply said. Before he could utter another word, Melanie was already leading him out of the building. She waved for a taxi, and they both got in the back seat. Freddie couldn't believe what was happening. Freddie wanted to like and lust over Melanie, but the fact that she looked like Sam prevented those kinds of thoughts. Whenever Freddie would look at her, a flow of memories of Sam causing him pain would enter his mind. He wondered how he could ever have intimate moments with her if all he could ever think about is Sam beating him mercilessly.

Melanie took Freddie's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Freddie immediately looked down at her and saw those damned glinting, lustful eyes that drove him insane. He wanted her, he didn't want her, he just couldn't decide. Before Freddie could decide to stop the taxi or not, the taxi came to a halt and Melanie immediately handed the driver money and got out of the car.

"Be safe now, ya' hear?" The taxi driver smirked and looked at Freddie through the rear view mirror. Freddie looked at him and he knew he implied something more into his words. Freddie muttered thanks to the driver and got out of the car. He stood in front of the familiar Puckett household. Melanie was already at the front door trying to unlock it. She opened the door, and motioned for Freddie to come into the dark house. Freddie hesitated, but the strong gust of wind that blew encouraged him to go in. He walked through the door frame and closed the door. He rubbed his arms trying to be warmer. Freddie could barely see a thing, the only source of light was a dim street light emitting from the windows. Then, he heard soft R&B music. (A/N: Picture, "Take You Down" by Chris Brown, lol.)

"Melanie?" Freddie called as he took a few steps into what it seemed like a living room. Suddenly, a small source of light caught the corner of his eye. Melanie walked into the living room with a small candle and placed it on a coffee table. She then sat on the couch. Freddie watched the small fire dance across Melanie for a moment. It was the perfect set up for a romantic night, which was the problem. She motioned once again for Freddie to join her. Considering he had no other choice, he began to slowly walk over to her. His body kept advancing toward her as his mind told him to run out of the house. He sat at the other end of the couch, obviously trying to avoid any contact with Melanie. He couldn't see her expression, but he heard a soft, aggravated sigh. Freddie felt Melanie stand up, sit down next to him, and leaned on his side.

"You comfortable?" She asked as her hand wandered over his chest. Adrenaline rushed through Freddie's body. He pushed her hand away.

"Yeah, uhh Melanie, it's been fun and all, but I, uhh, really have to be going. My mom might freak out and stuff." Freddie stammered as he made an attempt to get up. Melanie's hand quickly wrapped around his waist and pushed him back on the couch. Freddie made a grunting noise as his body made contact with the couch. For someone who isn't Sam, she sure had her strength.

"Didn't you say your mom say you could go home at ten?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah, but you know, traffic and all." Freddie scratched the back of his neck.

"It's only eight-thirty, and you live fifteen minutes away…" She said.

"Really, really heavy traffic these days." Freddie said desperately trying to make a good excuse.

"Freddie…" She said in a girly tone. "Why do you keep resisting?" She started to caress his arm. Freddie never knew how sensitive he was until now. He wished he had a pillow or a blanket to cover the lower part of his body.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about…" Freddie lied knowing very well what she meant.

"You keep making excuses, you've never made a move on me, and just about most of the evening you've looked liked you wanted to be somewhere else. Am I that horrible?" Melanie sounded upset. Freddie sighed.

"No, no, Melanie you're not horrible at all. It's just that…" Freddie started.

"Just what?" She demanded. Freddie didn't want to tell Melanie that he constantly thought of Sam when he was around her. I mean, who wouldn't? They looked exactly alike.

"You umm…" He mumbled. "You're… really pretty."

_What? I didn't mean to say that!_

"Oh, Freddie."

She leaned in more and planted a trail of kisses starting from his cheek and making its way down to his collar bone. Freddie accidentally let out a moan and mentally slapped himself for it. Why was it so hard for him to just simply push her away? "Like it?" She whispered softly in his ear. He didn't want to admit that he did. He didn't want to succumb to her.

"Melanie, I…" Melanie put a finger on Freddie lips and shushed him. She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. She kissed him passionately, and this time he kissed her back. She quietly moaned as Freddie's hands snaked its way around her waist. Melanie sat in Freddie's lap and continued to kiss him. Freddie felt so much friction; he cursed himself for wearing multiple layers. Her hands wandered Freddie's chest down to his stomach. Freddie's regretful feelings were undetectable as she continued to caress his torso. Melanie parted her lips with his. Freddie felt the tip of her nose graze his neck. She then kissed it, and started to suck at it. He let out another moan, but this time didn't regret it. Melanie started to nibble a little.

"Sam…" Freddie moaned. Melanie completely stopped what she was doing and stared at Freddie's aroused expression. He opened his eyes and tried to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"You… you called me Sam." Melanie sounded as if she was about to cry.

"I-I did? I didn't mean to. I'm so-"

"I think it's time for you to leave." Melanie said solemnly. She climbed off of his lap and switched off the music.

"Melanie, I didn't mean-"

"Save it." She said harshly. The lights suddenly flickered back on. Freddie saw her face, and she looked hurt more than anything. She quickly climbed up the stairs, Freddie tried to follow.

"Please, Melanie, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled as she entered a bedroom and slammed it before Freddie could go in.

"Melanie!" Freddie yelled and pounded at the door. Loud rock music started to play inside the room. Freddie tried to yell over it but he couldn't even hear himself. He finally gave up and slowly and solemnly walked down the stairs. He felt so dizzy, confused, and pissed.

"Well, look what we have here." A voice said.

Freddie's head suddenly shot up and saw the princess herself.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Melanie were going to be at the club all night." Sam asked as she strode over to Freddie in her dirty converse shoes.

"She, umm, got tired." Freddie muttered.

"Probably tired from you." Sam rudely commented. Weird as it was, Freddie smirked at her comment. He felt that there was still balance in the world. Sam stared oddly at him like he was going delusional. Sam didn't know how to react to Freddie's reaction, so they stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

"So, uhh, if you've got no other business here, there's the door." Sam dramatically pointed toward the door. Freddie didn't know whether what just happened messed with his head, but he thought of an idea.

"Actually, there's still one thing I have to do." Freddie said.

"What is it? Make it quick because-" Sam stopped in mid sentence when an unexpected pair of lips met hers. She didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do, but it felt right. Butterflies started to form at the pit of Freddie's stomach and he felt his knees go weak. Freddie felt the atmosphere around starting to heat up. He pulled away and looked at her outraged and at the same time bewildered face. It took Sam a moment to regain conscious thoughts.

"Benson, are you high?" Sam spat at him.

Freddie gave his world famous smirk.

"_Oh God, I think I like Sam Puckett_." Freddie thought as Sam violently grabbed him and literally kicked him out of her house. He couldn't conjure up any smart-arsed comeback like he usually did after Sam viciously ripped on him. Freddie shook the grass and muck out of his hair as he got up. Sam stood in the door frame, arms folded across her chest, looking more pissed at him than she ever did. Freddie gave her another smirk and walked away. In a distance, he heard someone yell,

"You swore you'd never do that again!" Followed by a loud, door slam.

_Some promises were meant to be broken.

* * *

_

**(Author's Note: Think it should be M rated? Haha. I wrote it after watching iTwins, but didn't get around to uploading until now. And, I know that they promised they wouldn't tell anyone, not they'd never do it again, but Freddie said they promised they'd never do it again in iTwins... so yeah. I don't know if I'll just make it a one-shot, either way, enjoy!)**


End file.
